The Tragic Life of Bliss Hawthorne
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Bliss Hawthorne is in love with Peeta Mellark. Who is in love with Katniss Everdeen. Who is in love with Gale Hawthorne.  Boy, what goes on in District 12 that we don't know about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As I wait for more reviews from my other stories, I just had to write this! I've been thinking about it for a few months. I know the whole Gale's sister has been used before, but I just **_**had**_** too! This happens in the middle of Catching Fire.**

I was bored, _really _bored. Here I was, sitting in the middle of the forest waiting for game that I knew I wouldn't catch. A bow and arrow lay broken to my left, and some weird sword-knife thing on my right. My straight black hair was a complete mess, and my jacket had rips and holes in them. I think I cut my cheek, and I could taste blood.

Who cares? If Gale and Katniss can do it, so can I! I'm just as tough as them, and when they can't do their job, I fill in for the almighty hunters!

The only thing is I _hate _hunting. It's stupid and dirty, and if I have to do this every day I will _die._ I don't even know why I took the job in the first place.

No, wait, yes I do. To show Gale that I can provide for the family just as well as he can, that I am not a baby, and I do not need to protected from every little thing that might have a 1% chance of being dangerous. I can take care of myself and the family.

I'm sixteen for crying out, only 3 years younger than him!

I bit my lip, I would stay here all day if I had too. _Next time,_ I thought, _I'll bring a book or something._

Or maybe, I could write one! The Tragic Life of Bliss Hawthorne! If it is a hit, which it will be, we would get enough money to feed the family forever! It could be all about me and my troubles in life. Yes, how Gale acts like I'm a porcelain doll, how Katniss, right now, is in the Hunger Games, with her "husband" Peeta Mellark. I knew they weren't really married, but Gale didn't, and he got so angry and upset when he heard.

I knew Katniss was only faking, sure, she may love Peeta, who wouldn't love the person who survived with them in a life or death situation? But, she loves Gale more, I could see that.

Besides, I love Peeta way more than she ever could. He just doesn't know it yet. He thinks were _friends_. But, if he comes out of the Games alive, which I know he will, I will declare my love for him.

Or not, because I'm not that brave, and Gale will kill me for loving the guy that is stealing the girl he loves.

Maybe I will have to stick with just being friends...

But, I shouldn't have too! I was there for him after the first Games, when Katniss told him she didn't actually love him. He told me everything. How he had loved her since they were five. How he gave her that loaf of bread when she was searching for food in the trash. How he felt when she kissed him for the first time. By then, I was already madly in love with him, so it hurt hearing that.

Katniss doesn't deserve Peeta, and she knew it.

I sighed, and looked around, nothing. There was no living thing in a two mile radius of me. I should just go home, tell Gale I failed, or that I don't have the animal magnetism that he does, something that'll boost his ego.

I stood up, my joints popping, brushed the dirt of my pants, gathered my stuff, and started walking back.

**Now don't worry, this is just to see if you like the story. If you do, review, if you don't, read another story! If I don't get enough reviews, I'll delete the story.**

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a month, but I have been super busy.**

It was Sunday, the only day Gale has off from working in the mines. I was planning on taking all of his time. Gale and I have drifted apart lately. He was working 6 days a week, and he would hunt on the day he didn't. Not to mention, he was moping about Katniss.

So, I got up really early to surprise him, and join him on his hunting trip, but he got mad, and said I was too loud. He reminded me of yesterday, when I went alone, and came back with dirt on my butt, and my hands empty. Secretly, I think he was glad that my skills were not in the hunting department. He was way too protective. I didn't want him to go alone, though, he had only got whipped a few weeks ago. I didn't want him getting caught again. Katniss wasn't here to save him this time, and if I tried, I'd probably only get killed.

The Games were on in a few hours, and Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were coming over. Since last year, one family would go to the other's house to watch the Games. Last year, it was usually our house, since it was bigger. Now, though, it's always their house. Their _mansion_ is better than our shed. Today, Prim wanted to come here, therefore they are journeying on over in 3 hours.

I bit my lip as I braided my hair. A year after I had met Katniss, I started complaining about how my hair was always in my way. She taught me how to braid my hair the way she did, and I've always put it up since.

In a way, she was the older sister I never knew I wanted. When we first met, I thought she was the most amazing person I've ever met. I wanted to be just like her. Then, Gale would never hang out with me anymore, opting to meet with her instead. Resentment started to brew inside of me, but I pushed it down. She was always so nice to me, I had no reason to not be the same. She went in to the Hunger Games, and I was honestly devastated. There was a part of my heart that still thought of her as an older sister.

Peeta declared his love for her, and Gale was angry. But, he held onto the fact she did nothing to say it was mutual. Then, she went and kissed him! Gale wasn't angry anymore, he was downright miserable, and it was all Katniss's fault. I started hoping she would get killed, and not come back, just to start hurting my brother even more. But she did, bringing Peeta along with her.

Gale started ignoring her, which was easy, since he worked 6 days a week. On Sundays, he would hunting when he knew she couldn't. Katniss would bring us game that she killed, which made Gale more furious. He didn't like when people gave us stuff. He wanted to be able to provide for his family by himself, without any help. I don't even know why she had still hunted, she had everything at her fingertips.

I had greatly disliked her by then, but I was still nice. Like they said, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. So I kept our conversations to a minimum of greetings and goodbyes, with a little small talk in between.

Then, I became friends with Peeta. At first, I didn't know if I liked him that much. I mean, sure, he was attractive. But I had already knew that. He was charming, and kind. But, what if it was all just a scam? He had helped to hurt my brother, whether he knew it or not.

I got to know him, and I realized he wasn't acting. I visited him as much as I could, and he seemed to enjoy my company. Sooner or later, I fell in love with him. But, who wouldn't? He was perfect. It seemed the Hawthornes had the short end of the straw, though. Both, Gale and I fell in love with someone who didn't return it. Katniss _did_ love Gale, it just seemed she wasn't going to do anything about it.

Peeta told me all about her breaking his heart, and I thought I had a chance, but he told me how he loved her so much, and I knew he would not settle for me.

That didn't stop me from losing all hope. I remember when one time he asked me if you can love two people at the same time.

I closed my eyes, getting sucked into the memory.

_ I walked into Peeta's house, putting my leather jacket that used to be Dad's on the hanger. Peeta and I became best friends in a very short time, and now I don't have to knock, I can just walk in. _

_ I walked up to his room, opening the door slightly to see if he wasn't getting dressed, before opened it fully. For a second, I thought he wasn't here, it was so quiet, but then I saw him on his bed staring intently at a sketchpad. He didn't seem to notice me come in, so I quietly walked over to him._

_ "What are you looking at?" I asked him, amused. He seemed very concentrated. Peeta whipped his head over to me, his expression surprised. I giggled and looked at the sketchpad he dropped. It was of Katniss._

_Oh._

_ "You're really good." I said sadly, my good mood gone. I looked back at him and saw him staring at me with something I could not quite place. He smiled at me and said thanks._

_ I sat beside him, and grinned at him. I wasn't going to let him know that I was really upset._

_ "What are we going to do today? Bake a cake? Decorate a cake? Eat a cake?" I asked, and he smiled softly._

_ "I don't know..." He shrugged, I sighed and laid down. He imitated me._

_ "Bliss?" He asked, and I turned my head toward him, and nodded to let him know I was listening._

_ "Can you love someone, when you are already in love with someone else?" He asked nervously, and I raised my eyebrow. He was adorable when he is nervous. I started to think, staring into his beautiful blue orbs of perfection._

_ "I guess..." I finally replied, hesitantly. Not sure where this was going. All I knew was that my heart started to beat faster, blood was rushing to my face, and I had to control my breathing, otherwise I would be hyperventilating. Could he be talking about me? Does he love me too? Was he in love with both Katniss and I?_

_ "Why?" I breathed, needing to know the answer. I'd give anything for him to love me too. Please, let him love me!_

_ He hesitated for a second, before replying, "Maybe Katniss loves your brother, and me! She's just confused." I closed my eyes and smiled, trying not to cry. I always get my hopes up, only for them to crash down. _

_ "Maybe," I whispered, opening my eyes again. He grinned and hugged me tight. I cuddled as close to him as I could, and took a breath, inhaling his sweet aroma, and blinked back the tears before he could notice them._

Maybe, I still wanted to be like Katniss, but for a different reason. Before, it was because I thought she was the most amazing person ever. Now, though, it's because she is closer to my brother than I am, and Peeta loves her.

I hated her, but that didn't mean I couldn't be jealous of her.

**I know, there hasn't been anything going on yet, but stay tuned. There will be. I just wanted to get every important detail I could.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's been so long. I'm going to try to update more often now. I thank everyone who is still reading, and I'm so so so so so so sorry!**

** By the way, I'm not going to spend long on Catching Fire, as Peeta wouldn't be with her at all. So, I might speed things up, and next chapter would be the start of Mockingjay. I hope this chapter was up to par! Remember to reviewwwwwww!**

I sat nearly in tears as the games finished for the night. Peeta and Katniss had their little love fest, talking about their baby and how they needed to survive. I had to turn my head when the kissing started, I just couldn't watch it.

I looked at Gale, who had gotten home right when Katniss and Peeta had their moment, and I saw that my brother was upset. He was clenching his fist, and his mouth was a hard line. I wanted to hug him, but no one else knew of what we Hawthorne siblings were up to, and it would've been embarrassing for my mom to find out that Gale and I are in love with our district tributes. I gave Gale a sympathetic look, and turned back to the T.V.

"I never knew Katniss was pregnant," Prim commented, probably finally coming clean about what has been bugging her these last few weeks. "I would've thought she would tell me."

"She isn't," I told Prim, shaking my head. "They're most likely lying."

"For the audience," Gale added in sarcastically, and mom frowned at him.

Prim frowned, and I rubbed her shoulder. The little girl has been through so much, and it would ruin her if Katniss died.

I sighed and got up, changing into warmer clothes. These last few weeks have been awful, and I honestly didn't know how it could get worse.

* * *

><p>Days passed and soon, the games were almost over, only a few tributes left. To my relief, Peeta was one of them. Even though it hurt to watch in the games, I continued watching. I had to make sure he was okay. I could probably be considered Peeta's number one fan. Today though, I decided to give myself a break, and travel outside.<p>

"Gale," I greeted my brother as I bumped into him at the Hob. I was just there for kicks, but it seemed my brother was selling some animal.

Gale threw an arm on my shoulder, and we started walking in a random. We did that often, just stroll in circles for hours. It was nice, and it gave me some personal Gale time. I adored my big brother.

"I haven't seen you all week," Gale commented to me, and I cuddled into his embrace.

"I was here and there," I answered mysteriously, and Gale had to save me from tripping over a pebble.

"You are so clumsy," Gale laughed, tickling my sides a bit. "Even Posy is more graceful than you!"

I mock gasped, and hit my brother's shoulder. Posy was as graceful as an hippo. In fact, I was the second least clumsy of the family, Gale coming first.

"I resent that," I snuggled up to him some more, and we sat on a bench. We stayed in silence for a while after that, thinking about our problems and what's been on our mind lately.

I knew what Gale was thinking, Katniss. It amazed me about how much our family got caught thinking about her. She had completely enraptured Gale, and we all had to watch as he continually nursed over his broken heart every time he thought of her. Which was all the time. So, now Katniss ended up in my mind whenever I saw Gale. It was annoying, as whenever I thought of her, I thought of Peeta, and how totally in love he was with her.

Either with love or hate, Katniss Everdeen was always on someone's mind.

"I got you something," Gale said, suddenly. I turned towards him, and frowned when he got out a loaf of bread. That made me sad, as Peeta was the son of the baker.

"That must have cost you a whole squirrel," I said. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're my sister," Gale shook his head. "Take it, eat it. Before Rory finds it, and devours it." I laughed, and ripped off a bit, putting it in my mouth.

"I love you," I moaned appreciatively, and Gale chuckled.

"Glad you like it," he smiled, and I laughed with my mouth full like an idiot.

"Hey, Bliss!" Someone called behind me, and I turned to see who it was.

I caught sight of dark hair and a pointy nose before my vision erupted with flames. A huge explosion filled my ears, and a force threw me back into a tree. I quickly swallowed the bread, choking a bit, before trying to sit up. Another explosion, more far away this time, though it still pushed me back down, sounded. A burning heat hovered over my skin, and I dazedly realized that everywhere was on fire.

Something warm trickled down my forehead, but I ignored it and tried to sit up again. Looking around, I tried to spot Gale, but all I could see were flames and destroyed buildings.

"Gale," I coughed, the smoke from the flames seeping into my lungs. "Gale!"

Trying to stand up, I yelped in pain as my body tried to rest its weight on my leg. I looked down, and saw that there was a huge gash, starting from my thigh, all the way to my ankle.

"Gale! Gale!" I raised my voice, calling to my big brother again. No answer except for screams of pain and terror. I tried to hobble forward, wincing at the searing pain it caused on my leg.

"Gale! GALE! GALE!" I started screaming now, my head whipping around as I searched for my brother. No sign of him, and I kept moving forward.

Another explosion hit, this time far enough away where it didn't affect me as much, and I was able to remain standing. I blinked, and realized that the explosions were actually bombs. Through the heavy smoke in the sky, I was able to make out a flying object releasing something into the air. An explosion sounded, and I grasped that we were being bombed by the Capital. No one else could've afforded those planes (that's what I thought they were).

"BLISS!" I heard Gale's voice yell behind me, and I quickly turned around and ran towards him, ignoring my leg. I saw a figure slowly pick himself up, and almost cried with relief when it turned out to be, in fact, Gale.

I leaped at him, and crashed into his chest, holding him tight. Gale quickly wrapped his arms around, and knelt down so we were eye level.

"Gale, Gale, Gale, Gale," I chanted, starting to sob. "What happened?" Even though, I did know what happened. I just didn't want it to be true.

"It's okay," Gale hushed at me, squeezing me tightly, before letting go. "We have to find everyone else, okay? C'mon sweetheart."

I nodded, and started hobbling next to him, in the direction we thought was home. Another bomb, and I huddled against Gale, as he helped me walk.

What seemed like hours, but what was probably only a few minutes we reached our house. I cried out when I saw that it was on fire, and Gale told me to stay where I was, before rushing inside.

I tried to stand still and wait, but after more than a minute, I got panicked. I tried to run inside, but part of our roof fell of, almost hitting me. It was on fire, and I scrambled back as more followed. I kept stumbling backward until I tripped over something.

I looked at what it was and almost threw up when I saw that it was a dead body. I silently screamed, my hands flying up to my mouth. I tried to crawl back, but I slipped and my head hit a rock.

The last thing I saw was Gale, carrying Posy, running towards me. before everything went black.


End file.
